Nightmare
by lovelyblackheart
Summary: Mello tries to ignore a dream that hunts him. Rated M for violence


**A/N** _I was feeling moody and wrote this. Also, Florance + the Machine gave me some ideas (The Bird Song, and Girl With One Eye) and I just wrote. Mels got kidnaped (don't ask me how) and since he is knocked out most of the time, there really isn't much of a plot. I still like it though...the dream was kinda fun to write. I can't really see Mels acting like this....but I enjoyed it so w/e. Kinda morbid._

* * *

If you ask what my mood is right now, and I decide to reply with a vaguely honest answer, I will say slightly murderous. The truth is I am _livid_. I want to grab onto someone's throat and strangle them, rip out their wind pipe, and give them whiplash from how I thrash them about. I **want** to. I also want to curl up onto this cold floor and never wake up again. I want to be saved, I cannot save myself at the moment, and I want to not feel so helpless and _weak_. Unfortunately, I am not able to move at this point in time. Tranquillizer does that do people.

So I give in to the weakness.

The clicking of metal soled shoes tap their way over to the spot on that I am sprawled across on the floor. "Oi, _bitch_, get the fuck up. The boss wants to talk with you." I lift my head up to stare coldly into the man's face, but I can't see past his waist.

The lights are dim and my vision is still blurry as the drug's fingers caress my mind, close my eyes, and pull me back into the dark hell that I woke up from.

I can feel something heavy lying on my chest; I can't tell if the object is cold or warm at first, it is just heavy. I soon can feel all the warmth draining from the object, and something cold drips from it. I don't have a reason to be scared, but terror is installed into my brain, and I can't open my eyes. The panic starts and I still can't move, and then my eyes are open and Matt is bleeding on top of me, his bright green eyes now dead, unmoving and staring up at me.

I open my mouth to speak but a raven's song comes from my mouth, singing horrible words. Words that are not true. _Mihael killed Mail_. Tears well up in my eyes when I try to scream stop! **Shut up!** The Raven's song gets louder the more I resist and I can't even life my hand up to close Matt's eyes because thorns come and wrap themselves around my arm, tighten and the blood from my arm stains my vision. _Mihael killed Mail. Poor Mail, he never did anything to Mihael. Why did you kill Mail, Mihael._ My voice is raw from signing the lies, the Raven using my voice won't shut up. I try to bite my tongue, cut off my air circulation, but the bird is too strong and won't shut up. _Mihael why are you trying to resist? What should we do to punish you?_ The tears burned down my cheeks and I can see my reflection in Matt's eyes that now shine with sadistic joy. I look like I am crying blood, and my voice comes out as a scream when I realize the Raven's song now comes out of Matt's lips instead of my own. _Why did you kill me?_ Matt sings as he grabs a blood stained thorn out of my arm. _Why do you look at me with eyes that are so full of fear? Stop looking at me like that!_ Matt's raven singing turns to his own voice yelling at me, and I just want to end this. This is not the Matt I know. The thorn in his hand comes under my eye, and he cuts it out. I don't want him to cut out the other eye, the one that is surrounded by the burns. I don't want Matt to see my flaws. He pulls my face close to his and I see how I look once again. Half of me burned and scarred, the other half of my face covered in blood, the eye socket empty, red, and the blood starts to bubble. It covers Matt first, and I try to pull my hands free from the thorns to save him, but then he bubbles up, burning, he burns through me until I scream my throat raw.

I feel bruised and hurt, and still scream. I can't stop. The tears are over flowing and they won't stop either, and I feel cold, so cold.

"Would you shut the _fucking hell up_?" The voice from before sounds annoyed and ruthless. I paused to take a breath, to realize that it was a dream. _Tranquillizer causes extreme nightmares as a side effect._ I try to calm down, press my head into the dirty concrete floor, but the panic stays. The thought of losing Matt lingers, the hate in his eyes won't let me calm down. I rake my fingers down my face to somehow help get my thoughts off the dream. Then I scream again. The pain erupts from the back of my head with a metallic click as my jailer kicks me in my skull. I black out to only hear "I told you to shut up."

I awake this time to something soft around me, and warmth.

I don't open my eyes; too scared to see what might be there, the Matt who wants me dead. I curl up into a ball, cover my head with the blankets and listen to my own breathing. My whole body aches, it hurts to move, to breath, to think. I really want to some Advil and a shit load of chocolate. I listen to my breathing until I fall back to sleep.

I can feel a hand whispering across my face, softly brushing back my hair back, and it is oddly comforting. My eyes feel too swollen from crying to open, and I try to make a noise but nothing comes out. "Mels, don't try to talk. Just take it easy. I'm here now. Don't worry." Matt's voice sounds angelic to me. I grab him without thinking, and then just hold onto his arm without knowing what to do with it.

"It's okay. You are safe. Nothing else will happen." I could feel his lips on my forehead, feather soft, soothing me until I can think straight. I don't want to ever let him go. My arms reach out blindly again, to pull him down with me. I have never been fair to him, and I know he deserves better but I can't let him go. Even if I bare the weight of his dead, I will continue to pull him down with me. Until we both can't take it and die together.


End file.
